Snowmen and Snow Princesses
by Mariposa28
Summary: Formerly MERRY CHRISTMAS. After almost a year since his freak door accident, See my other story: I Will, James thinks up of another way to win his pretty snow princess's heart this Christmas. What did Peter talk him into this time? COMPLETE! :D
1. Snow Princess?

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Merry Christmas!**

**I would like to thank the following for their encouraging reviews:**

**Galateagirl**

**OutOfLuck**

**Midget in High Heels**

**PLEASE CONTINUE SENDIND IN YOUR REVIEWS :D**

_**Merry Christmas**_

"That was strange, wasn't it?" Lily's friend Emmeline said. "I mean first he didn't even know that you were in the same house as he was, then, just 'cause of some freak door accident, he asks you out."

Lily and Emmeline were just heading upstairs toward the Gryffindor common room after dinner. Emmeline never seemed to get sick of that topic. It had been almost a year since the day James first asked Lily out after stupidly walking into a classroom door, and he didn't stop asking after that. No. He kept asking, and asking, and asking, and asking…Lily was just getting sick of it all. He did everything to get her attention, pull complex pranks, walk past her with a crowd of admirers, and even show Snape's boxers in front of her face. Seriously, couldn't he take 'no' for an answer?

"What happened on earth happened after that that made him think of ever asking _YOU _out?" Emmeline was supposed to have said more, but before she could, Lily gave her an angry look.

"What are you trying to say, Emmeline?" Lily asked with one eyebrow raised—a look that raised the hairs from the back of anyone's neck. "Do I look that bad?"

"No, no, no. Forget I said anything." Emmeline quickly looked around for anything to change the subject. She spotted a suit of armor singing Christmas carols to anyone passing it by. "So what are you doing for Christmas?" She said that so fast that she almost got tongue-tied.

"I'm staying here. I don't want to se Petunia right now. And that horrid husband of hers…UGH!" Lily's nose scrunched up just thinking about them. A Christmas at Hogwarts was a lot better than Christmas with a couple of people who talked about garden gnomes and how "out-of-the-ordinary" they were all day. "How about you, Emmeline, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going home to my family this year. They were sorta upset that I decided not to spend Christmas with them last year. They wouldn't tell me why, but I'm sure it was because they missed me." Emmeline lifted her chin up haughtily; Lily just rolled her eyes.

"You know, sometimes you're just like Potter."

"Whatever you say, Lily…"

James was walking along with his friends Remus, Sirius, and Peter. The boys were talking about…something…James didn't know what. He was too busy thinking of what to do for Lily this Christmas.

"So what do you think, James?" Sirius asked James. "We can sneak in at midnight and finish it all off in half an hour…James?" Sirius waved his hands in front of James's face. "James? James? JAMES, WATCH OUT!"

"Wha-OOF!" James ran into a Christmas tree making it swing ominously from left to right, right to left before it landed safely on the ground once more.

"James, you idiot, watch where you're going! The next time you do that, you might run into the Whomping Willow!" Remus slapped the idiot on the back of the head. "What the hell were you thinking of anyway?'

James looked away from his friends then said, "Christmas."

"Are you sure it was Christmas? It looked more like you were thinking of Lily to me." Peter retorted.

"And what makes you say that?"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter gave each other knowing glances before saying, "Honeydukes daze!"

"What?"

Ever since James ran into McGonagall's transfiguration class door, the boy always had this look on his face whenever he thought of his girl (She wasn't really his girl yet, but anyway…). This look was named the Honeydukes daze by James's four friends because whenever Lily popped into his head, he would always have his mouth opened slightly with a bit of drool just about to come out. Yes, I know, it was disgusting. This was also how he looked when he remembered the time a girl bought him the whole Honeydukes candy shop for his birthday a year ago (he was thinking of the candy, not the girl), but that was rare compared to the times he thought of Lily.

"So what do you plan on doing for her this Christmas?'" Remus asked. "Are you going to by _her _the whole Honeydukes?"

"No. I don't know yet. What do you think she'd like?"

"Did I hear that correctly?" Sirius yelled out for all to hear. "Did _THE _James Potter just say he did not know how to make his move on a lady? _THE JAMES POTTER!"_

James kicked the kid squarely in the…ouch…"Shut up, Padfoot, before I gouge your eyes out with mistletoe!"

Sirius couldn't even speak but only nodded his head and gave a small squeal. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he walked all the way to the Gryffindor common room in a somewhat fetal position. Everyone—including the Christmas-caroling suits of armor—laughed at him. But even with this hilarious sight, James couldn't stop remembering that he still had no idea on what to give or do for Lily this Christmas, and it was only a week away.

"Well, at least I know she's staying here at Hogwarts on thetwenty-fifth." James told himself.

"Hey, James," Peter called from his bed in the boy's dormitory, "I think I know how you can impress Lily this Christmas."

James looked up from his love doodles. "Oh yeah, how?"

"Well, my mum used to tell me this holiday story about a snowman doing good deeds for this pretty snow princess."

James held back a laugh which made him choke on his own spit; he started gagging. Peter didn't notice.

"He did all these good deeds for the princess like giving the princess' pearl necklace to a hungry beggar and other stuff, too, like finding and returning her lost things. He did all that twelve days before Christmas. Then, on Christmas Day itself, the snow princess kissed the snowman as a token of her appreciation, and he turned into a handsome prince."

James stopped gagging. "Really now?"

"Yup!"

"That's a great idea, Wormtail!"

And with that, James started planning. He only had two days left 'til Christmas but maybe, just maybe, HE could get a kiss from his snow princess.

**A/N: OK. I will try to finish this before Christmas. I can do it! **

**PS: I made up that snowman story myself ;-) **


	2. Two Good Deeds in One Day

**A/N: I am truly sorry for any confusion in the story. Peter's idea with the snow princess took place a few moments later…My little separating asterisks weren't saved. Curses….**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the lovechild of J.K. Rowling's imagination, gum, and laptop.**

_**Two Good Deeds in One Day**_

_**  
**_

It was past midnight, it was now December 23. James was hovering beside the sixth year girls' dorm window on his broomstick. Very quietly, he opened the old window and crept inside the room.

"Oh, Merlin…" James's mouth flew open. He had never seen something that horrid. "How can they live with all that…all that…PINK!" He looked around and put his hand over his mouth in pure horror. However, James was glad to see that Lily stood out from all this…ewwwww….Lily's bed, with its green décor, stood out from all the shocking pink in the room.

James silently went to Lily's bedside table and left a Christmas card under her fairy snow globe. (He was relieved to see that she was the only one left from all the sixth year girls. That means a greater chance of some alone time wit her!) Inside the card he wrote a note:

_Dearest Lily,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Expect some good deeds before the 25th._

_Love,_

_Your handsome snowman_

"Ok, that's done. Now All I have left to do are my good deeds." James whispered to himself triumphantly. He hopped onto his broomstick, closed the dorm window and flew into his own dorm room to get some sleep before his first day of good deeds.

Lily woke up and stretched. The Christmas break had finally started. All she was going to do today was…completely nothing. Lily smiled at the thought.

A Christmas card caught Lily's eye: "What's this?" She asked. She read the note and raised an eyebrow. "Handsome snowman? Oh please!"

Lily placed the card inside her drawer and changed for breakfast.

James was repeating his plan to Peter for the nth time. "Ok, Peter, you got the plan? I greet Lily while you hide behind that statue, she walks closer to the staircase, you trip her, she drops whatever she's holding, I catch it and go back to help her up. Got it?" Of all people, why did it have to be Peter who stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas? Why not Sirius, he would have made things easier.

"I got it, James. Lily…me…statue…trip…you…good deed….. Sure."

Something was telling James that things were about to go horribly wrong.

Just as planned, Lily passed James on the way to breakfast. Lily was admiring a new quill that a first year gave her as a present."

"Hello, Lily!" James greeted.

"Hello Po--A-A-CHOO!" The quill under Lily's nose caused her to sneeze and blow the pretty gift away toward the staircase.

James, seeing the opportunity of doing a good deed without having to cause his lady to lose her balance in the process, ran for the quill. "I'll get it!' He yelled.

James ran trying to look good while he was doing so. He ran closer to the statue where Peter was hiding.

Peter, the poor git, not knowing the sudden change in plans, stuck out his leg as he heard someone coming. "Did I trip her, Ja—Oh dear Merlin!"

Peter and Lily looked down in horror as James Potter tripped and fell down the stairs: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven flights. Seven was a magic number…right?

James was lying down on the cold marble Hogwarts floor. "Peter," he said feebly, "you weren't supposed to trip me, idiot!" But luckily Lily didn't hear him say that.

"I'm sorry, James. I just heard footsteps, and I thought it was my cue and…" Peter looked as if he was about to pee his pants, "I'm SORRY!"

Lily came running in, too. "Merlin, Potter, are you all right?"

"Ajfdhiursuusercdoodle…" No one understood what the poor Potter boy said.

"He's gone delirious!" Peter yelled. His bladder was threatening to give way.

"Potter, how many fingers am I holding up?" Lily held four fingers in front of James' eyes.

"Lily, you asked that question to me almost a year ago remember? When I ran into that…pretty unicorn…." James was trying to focus on Lily's fingers, but they were moving and doubling, and his glasses weren't even properly on his face. "Eighty kajillion…?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Peter frantically ran away flailing his arms as he went.

"Hey, Lily," James said, giggling a little, "Your shoelaces are untied."

"What?" Lily was wearing Muggle clothes that day since there were no classes anyway. "James, what the heck are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" James replied. He sounded drunk. "I'm tying my pretty snow princess's shoe laces. There we go! I caught your quill," James raised a fist with Lily's quill sticking out of it "_AND _tied your shoelaces! That's two good deeds in one day! Yippee!" James clapped his hands like a little child.

"Pretty what? What about good deeds? Potter? We have to get you to the hospital wing right away. Potter? Potter? James, don't pass out on me now!"

But it was too late. With a scary childish giggle and a yell: "Pretty snow princess!" James Potter passed out on the cold Hogwarts floor with Lily Potter kneeling beside him.

"Crap it all!" Lily cursed under her breath.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I'd be really happy if you would review what I wrote and tell me that it made you laugh :D Cheerio! **


	3. A Good Deed and Bruises

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the lovechild of J.K. Rowling's imagination, gum, and laptop.**

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reading, reviewing, and/or adding me or my story to their list:**

**EboniteEvans**

**RoyalTigress**

**Lady Destruction**

**My-Name-IS-eLLe**

**THANKS! Those always make me smile...hehehe **

_**A Good Deed and Bruises**_

It wasn't a good day for Lily Evans. The Christmas break had just begun and already James Potter was causing her so much trouble, and he wasn't even awake!

Lily entered the hospital wing while hovering an unconscious James Potter with her wand. "Madam Pomfrey?" She looked around. "Are you there?"

No one was answering. _Where the heck is she,_ Lily thought. _Please don't tell me she isn't here! _But the world seemed to be against her today because just after Lily Evans thought that thought, she spotted a message posted on the hospital wing wall…

_Gone fishing._

_Will not be back 'til Christmas day._

_Please report all injuries to a responsible Hogwarts professor._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Madam Pomfrey_

Lily's mouth dropped open in disbelief: "Merry Christmas indeed! What kind of idiot nurse leaves her position for a bunch of fish? She could've just asked the house elves if she wanted some! Argh!"

Lily turned around towards the door not even caring if James Potter hit the wall in the process. She headed towards the staffroom (all teachers were in a pre- Christmas Eve meeting) as fast as she could. _The faster to rid of him,_ she thought. But, alas! The world was SERIOIUSLY against Lily Evans for when she got to the staffroom, the door was locked!

"Let me in!" She began pounding the door; she didn't care how rude she sounded. "Please let me in! I've got an annoying prat hovering unconsciously next to me! Come on!"

But no one answered. The door was blocking all sound with a spell. "What kinds of teachers block all sounds with a spell? How are we supposed to ask them for help?" Lily kicked the door, but that only made things worse. Now, she was hovering James Potter with her wand AND walking around with a painful big toe.

With no healer or professor to help her, there was only one way Lily would be sure James Potter would be safe: She would have to take care of him herself. She went back up to the Gryffindor common room and up into her dorm. With Peter Pettigrew and his panic-induced bladder bursting, Lily wasn't sure if putting James Potter back in his dorm was safe. She laid the boy on Emmeline's bed ("I don't want Potter germs on mine right now.") and waited…watching James Potter...holding an ink bottle and her new quill...and turning him into a human doodle...

After a while, Lily got sick of _human doodling_. "You know, you actually look good when you're asleep. Minus the ink mustache snort. You look almost sweet…and humble." Lily couldn't help smiling. "If you look like that when you're awake, I'd probably go out with you…probably." She continued watching James. "Oh," she said, "you've got bruises. You're lucky my mom sends me Muggle first aid just in case. If Madam Pomfrey were here, I wouldn't have used it." She took out a bottle of…something (It was helpful, though)...and began patting James's bruises. She saw nose scrunch up in pain. "Poor James," She began and stoked his hair. He smilded a small smile. _Wait, "poor James?" _She thought to herself. _What's happening to me now? What has the world got against me? I don't want to be with James Potter...?_

Just then, James woke up. "Did I get kissed by the snow princess yet?" He mumbled and slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Lily. "Here she is!"

"James?"

"Yes?" It looked as if Lily was about to kiss him. Her face was only inches from him. James was beginning to blush.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

_Darn. "_Four. You're holding four up."

"Good. You're finally back to your senses."

"How long was I out?"

Lily checked the clock. "Two hours."

"Wow that's…AH! PINK! NOT AGAIN! LILY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR ROOM?" James didn't know where he was right now.

"Relax, James. You're in my dorm. I wasn't sure it was safe to enter yours with Peter's bladder threatening to burst."

"Oh…what are you doing?"

Lily was still patting a bruise on James cheek with some Muggle first aid and cotton. "Madam Pomfrey went fishing, the professors didn't want to hear any student talking, and now I have to take care of you."

James had no idea of what Lily was talking about. Pomfrey fishing? And since when were the professors so indifferent? "Right…ok. Whatever you say…."

"There! I'm done, and seeing that you're well and awake now, you can go back to Peter. Bye, James."

James sighed. _Does she want me out that quickly? _"Bye, Li-WAIT!" A gigantic smile took over James's whole face. "You just called me James! You never do that!" He ran toward Lily, grabbed her hands and started dancing with her. Left, right, turn, left, right, turn.

Lily, amazingly, was laughing. "Sure, James, don't get used to it." She was smiling now.

"Hey, look I made you smile."

"So what?"

"That's good deed number three." And with a one more spin from Lily, James slid down the girl's dormitory steps and ran back to his dorm.

Lily was left there thinking, "Snow princess? Good deed? Hmmmm…." She was remembering something….

"Peter! Your idiocy actually worked!" James was just about to pull Peter up and twirl him around, too, but James thought better of it.

"Really? So I'm not that stupid after all!" Peter was about to wet his pants with glee.

"No, you still are, but you're stupidity can actually be quite helpful."

Peter nodded…stupidly…. "That's good to hear. So what did my dumb quality do to help you?"

James proceeded to telling Peter about what happened with Lily just a few minutes ago. Peter just listened with wide watery eyes and his mouth hanging strangely open.

"Wow, James! With the rate you're going, you'll be able to kiss Lily in no time!"

"Now all we need is another plan. This time, I don't want your idiocy to get me hurt again."

Peter pouted. "But you said my stupidity was helpful!"

"Did I say I wanted its help again?"

Peter looked down. He looked like a four-year-old being punished. "No…."

"Ok, good you know. Now let's start planning."

And James and Peter began planning all the way 'til midnight. There plans involved something about Jell-O, the lake, a flaming broomstick, and a change of underwear ("Just in case you freak out again, Wormtail.")

"Oh and, James?'

"Yes Peter?"

"You've got a Mexican mustache and a tic-tac-toe game all over your face."

"WHAT?"

**A/N: There we go! PLEASE CONTINUE SENDING IN YOUR REVIEWS. Those would be really great Christmas presents! I hope you liked it. There's still a bit to come. It's almost finished :D**


	4. Ice, Elbows, and Snowmen

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter: my obsession, my escape, but not my creation.**

**A/N: Special thanks to my friend Antwon for helping me with this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Disco fevah!**

__

_**Ice, Elbows, and Snowmen**_

"James, you've still got the tic-tac-toe game on your face," Peter pointed out.

"Shut up, Peter! I couldn't remove it! I don't know what kind of ink that woman used!" James began rubbing his cheeks frantically but to no avail. He's cheek did look unbelievably rosy after that.

The two boys were headed for the lake for next part of James's Christmas plan. After the "painful success" of his first few good deeds, James and Peter began making plans for today's good deed. Operation Jell-O, they called it.

"Ok, do you have everything?" James asked praying silently that Peter wouldn't mess up this time.

"Yup," Peter answered, "I have the Jell-O, a school broom, and ice skates. Did I forget anything?"

"You forgot a change of underwear."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Peter looked as if he was about to need that change of underwear really soon.

"Never mind, give me the ice skates."

James walked over to the frozen Hogwarts Lake and skated around. He wrote a message on the ice. _For Lily_, he thought.

"So you understand the plan, Peter? You fool Lily into flying up with the broomstick, you distract her with a fireball, I throw the Jell-O at her face, she loses balance, I skate and catch her, and she looks down and sees the message, I make her happy. That, again, would be two good deeds in one day. Got it?" James again began to pray silently.

"Right, I'll just wait for you to start signaling to start the fire, ok?"

James breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, Wormtail"

The boys took their respective positions; James behind a tree and Peter next to it. Just in cue, Lily came strolling in whistling "God Rest Thee Merry Hippogriffs" as she walked.

"Lily, Lily?" Peter ran to the girl like a little kid.

"What is it this time, Pettigrew?" Lily asked. "Did you pee your pants again?"

"NO!" Peter blushed. "My quill got stuck up the tree."

"And how'd it get up there?"

"I…uh…I sneezed it up! Yeah, that's it! I sneezed it up!"

(James slapped his forehead. "Of all excuses that moron could make….")

Lily gave Peter her deadly one-eyebrow-raised stare. "You sneezed it up?"

"Y-yeah," Peter gulped.

"Why can't you just climb up and get it?"

"My body has too much mass therefore the pull of gravity is strong on me. I cannot possibly pull myself up that stationary life form." Peter sounded as if he memorized his statement by rote…and he did.

(James slapped his forehead again. "He wasn't supposed to quote the book!")

"Merlin, Pettigrew! When did you learn to talk like that?"

"Uh…Remus taught me? So can you help?" Peter pouted.

"All right, Pettigrew. Just get that idiotic look out of your face." Lily began climbing up the tree.

"No wait! I've got a broom." Peter stepped forward and handed Lily the broom.

"Ok then, Peter."

Lily flew up and disappeared behind the tree"s many branches and began searching. Peter could no longer see her and so decided to follow James's voice as to where to launch the fireball from his wand ("He should be near Lily," Peter said.). James slowly started walking nearer Lily, Jell-O in tow. He was looking right up at her and didn't notice that he was walking straight into the tree's trunk…and he did.

"OW!" James yelled, rubbing his forehead.

Peter heard James's voice and in his excitement shot straight toward James's voice instead of using it as a guide toward Lily. Peter's "incredibly aimed" fireball shot right into the unfortunate Potter lad's pants.

"MERLIN!" James ran toward the lake so as to rid of his hot buns, but he didn't forget to throw the Jell-O at Lily. It hit her face and fell onto the ice, but Lily remained in the air.

James still kept running, and running, and running…? "Wait! THE LAKE'S FREAKIN' FROZEN! PETER, YOU IDIOT!" James continued running around in circles until he slipped onto his bum and bumped in forehead on the ice ("OW!), and yet, the flames were still alive.

And, again, Peter stood frozen to the spot about to pee in his pants, and Lily flew in to the rescue. She ran unsteadily in the slippery silver ice towards James in the frozen Hogwarts Lake and didn't notice the strawberry flavored Jell-O lying on the ice, and so, sadly, she too slipped onto the ice with her elbow hitting and knocking the wind out of James as she did. Lily put out the fire with an _Aguamenti _spell, but it was too strong (it did put the fire out, though). The force of the water coming out from Lily's wand cause the two to slide back toward the tree causing them to hit its trunk and release the snow it held in its branches toward them.

"James, are you all right?"

"OW?" That was all James could say at the moment. His glasses were next to him on the ice… broken, and everything was a blur. The first thing he saw was Lily's flaming red hair. "AH! It's still burning! AGUAMENTI!" He released a jet of water toward Lily's head causing it to hit the tree and release more snow.

"POTTER!" Lily screamed. She grabbed James's glasses, repaired it, and shoved it into his face. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! I'M SOAKING WET!"

Horrified, all James could do was cover his face with his hands and muttered, "Sorry, Lily." And yell, "DON'T HURT ME!"

Lily pointed her wand toward her head and dried herself up. "We gotta get you to Pomfrey and fix that bump on your head." Lily said sharply.

"But isn't she out ice fishing?"

"Crap! Oh, yeah," Lily replied. "We might as well go to the teachers. Maybe now they'll be able to hear us this time."

And so, with sore bottoms, James and Lily limped quietly toward the staffroom to ask for some help. But, sadly, the world still had something against them….

"Oh, Merlin, not again," Lily cursed. The door was locked once again. "What the heck are they having in there this time?"

And, as if to answer her question, loud music began playing from inside the staffroom…

_Staying alive! Staying alive!_

_Ah, ah, ah, yeah!_

_Staying aliiiiivvvveeeee!_

"Of all days to have a dance party, this is when they decide to have it! And to DISCO music at that! DISCO MUSIC!" Lily began banging her head on the door. "Come on, Potter. I don't even want to see what they're doing there now."

And so James and Lily trudged back outside and left the professors to carry on with their disco conga lines and bad Saturday Night Fever (or whatever you call it) imitations inside the secret staffroom.

"We might as well gather the mess you created near the lake before someone else gets hurt," Lily started.

"Yeah," James replied rather miserably, "we should."

The two headed down toward Hogwarts Lake not saying a word to anyone. James's head was swimming due to the bump in his head, he couldn't think clearly but one could see from the look on his face that he was quite miserable at that time. No one even dared to look at Lily because even without looking they could feel her anger bursting from within.

"Some good deed snowman I made," James mumbled. "Everything went wrong today."

"SNOWMAN?" Lily yelled. "You gave me that card?" Lily was about to start telling James off at that moment, but she was stopped. She saw how disappointed James looked.

"I'm sorry, Lily," James whispered, "I never planned for any of this to go wrong."

"So you're that 'handsome snowman'?"

James nodded.

"I know that snowman story, too."

James raised his head. "You do?"

"Yeah, I heard Peter reading it aloud to himself a few days back."

"Oh."

"I think he forgot to tell you one bit though."

"What's that?"

"The snow princess didn't end up with the snowman. The kiss did turn him into a prince, but that didn't make her love him. After seeing that the princess never loved him but someone else, he asked to be frozen into a snow globe for the princess to keep; he couldn't stand the sadness. It would only melt him."

James looked like he was about to cry. "Oh, that sucks. I can't believe Peter forgot to tell me that."

"Thanks, though." Lily couldn't help feeling sorry for James and gave him an awkward pat on the back.

"Sure," James replied. "I think I need to lie down. My head's swimming right now, and I don't feel too well."

But Lily knew better. "Poor James," Lily whispered as she watched him limp toward the castle.

Lily sadly headed for the ice to retrieve the broom and scoop up the Jell-O that was left behind. She didn't mind cleaning up after Potter's mess this time seeing as the poor guy was quite depressed right now and his stupid friend was somewhere still controlling his bladder problem. As she was picking up the broom, she saw something written inside a heart on the ice:

_Happy Christmas, Lily_

_You fill my heart with glee_

_And as you read this poem_

_I hope you'll think of me_

_-James_

"That git," Lily sniffed. She dropped the broom and ran toward the castle. "JAMES! HEY, JAMES!"

James turned around and was about to apologize once more before Lily ran up to him and gave him a big kiss…on the cheek.

"Thanks!"

"Oh!" James was turning scarlet and his legs began to feel like strawberry Jell-O. He was about to fall over before Lily caught him by the elbows.

"C'mon, James," she said, "let's get some hot chocolate."

James and Lily walked toward the castle with James's arm around Lily's waist. "Hey, Lily," he whispered.

"Yes, James?" She gasped. Their faces were inches apart.

Both their hearts were beating quickly and they couldn't feel the winter chill. It felt like it was summer again. James's face moved closer to Lily's blushing one.

"Sorry about the Jell-O," he whispered.

"W-WHAT?" Lily's eyes grew large with fury. "IDIOT!" She smacked him on the back of the head. "YOU THREW THAT?"

James looked down. "I guess that means no hot chocolate?"

Lily's face quickly softened, and her anger disappeared. "Nah, you went through too much trouble….."

"YAY!" James did a victory dance, looked at Lily, smiled, and…and kissed her swiftly—but gently—on the lips.

They both got dreamy looks in their eyes. "Wow…" they whispered and continued walking to Hogwarts castle to get their hot chocolates.

**The snowman got his snow princess that, after all…on that Christmas Day Eve….**

_**-END-**_

**A/N: YAY! It's done does a James Potter victory dance I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
